


Chatlog #69: Awkward Flirting All Around

by craple



Series: Seeing Red [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Chatlogs, Kink Negotiation, M/M, slight slade/dick for the heck of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craple/pseuds/craple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Jason:</b> yeah so remember that time when i went passive aggressive on your ass because you took up my cape</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chatlog #69: Awkward Flirting All Around

**Jason:** yeah so remember that time when i went passive aggressive on your ass because you took up my cape

**Tim:** This is you forcing me to do something I don't want isn't it.

**Jason:** ohmygod you make it sound like rape

**Roy:** prbbly bc it *does*

**Kory:** Should I Be Calling The Police?

**Kory:** Or In This Case Batman?

**Jason:** ohmygodnono what even no

**Jason:** @roy i am not raping my boyfriend on daily basis

**Jason:** @kory no sweety you dont have to call batman because i am *not* raping him calm down

**Tim:** R+K, What are you guys even doing here? I thought tonight's a date night?

**Jason:** yes its their date night and so not the point

**Jason:** theyre leaving now probably to have a wild sex that involves a lot of cream and a cockring and possibly uh leather gloves

**Jason:** correction: *sexes*

**Tim:** Jason.

**Jason:** uh yeah but anyway

**Jason:** still waiting the answer to my first question

**Tim:** Cut to the chase Jason, you know I do.

**Jason:** wow uh youre being extra snappy tonight

**Jason:** thats hot

**Tim:** ...

**Tim:** ...

**Tim:** Is this – is this you asking for kinky sex in the Red Robin costume?

**Jason:** no!

**Jason:** well probably yeah

**Jason:** unless youre adverse to it in which case i am totally fine with it we can do something else

**Tim:** Sex-related?

**Jason:** uh maybe i mean

**Jason:** do you not want to because thats okay too i mean kory just bought les mis skyfall and argo

**Jason:** also slade just gave us a shitload of blue rays im pretty sure we now own the entire set of star trek and scott ridleys alien series now

**Jason:** tim are you still there

**Tim:** I was just thinking of ways, trying to tell you that if you want kinky sex in Red Robin costume that'd be fine without having you doubting me.

**Tim:** All you have to do is ask.

**Jason:** that answers my first and second question but doesnt answer my third

**Jason:** and this will be completely humiliating in the morning you realise because roy and kory and *slade* can read this

**Tim:** I am quite positive that Slade is reading this and possibly cackling over our awkward flirting-slash-kinks negotiation, actually.

**Slade:** Here here.

**Jason:** ohmygod

**Jason:** i hate you all

**Tim:** That's not what you're going to be saying in a few minutes.

**Tim:** Guess where I am now.

**Jason:** oh

**Slade:** By the long duration of silence i'm taking a wild guess that you guys are having sex right now.

**Slade:** Chatlog #69: Awkward Flirting All Around

**Slade:** This is why i don't like hanging around a bunch of sexdriven teenagers.

**Dick:** Makes you feel old doesn't it.

**Slade:** I hope you realise how awkward it is that you just hacked into our chatlog and possibly think of your brother's and exes' sex lives.

**Dick:** I don't.

**Slade:** Way to be a Dick man properly capitalised and everything.

**Dick:** I don't even know what to say to that.

**Slade:** A simple i'm sorry would be enough.

**Dick:** Fuck you.

**Slade:** My pleasure.


End file.
